Asavian
Darth Asavian ( true name unknown ) is the former Supreme Commander of Imperium Forces and the Ministry of War. He was known for uniting the Imperium Military and restructuring it after the incompetence of the former commander Darth Iax. As well as the Invasion of Alderaan and the victory in the Hutt War. He now has returned from a 2 year sabbatical to head the Ministry of Mysteries & Ancient Knowledge ( If you don't want to read this, imagine me as a man with Thrawn's intellect and Dread Master/Naga Sadow/Daegen Lok power) Styles of Address His Honor, Darth Asavian, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Minister of Mysteries & Ancient Knowledge, Mystic of Voss, The All-Seeing, Paladin of the Chatos Academy, The One from beyond the Stars, and The Last Legionnaire. Early Life * Due to the lack of documents and history recorded during this time, most of this record comes straight from Asavian himself, recorded into Asavian's Holocron in the Year 3640 BBY * "If you were to face an ancient Sith Lord in combat, you would learn that we are as children playing with toys compared to the prowess of the old Masters." -Kreia, aka Darth Traya The man who would become Asavian was born in 25,025 BBY on the planet Palawa. As a young child, Asavian would experience intense headaches, which made his parents fear for their son, so they sent him to the nearby Chatos Academy thinking his headaches were the result of force sensitivity. So at age 3, he was accepted into the Chatos Academy, where he learned that his headaches were caused by an ability that Asavian seemed to have a gift of, even at a such a young age, called farsight. Farsight was the ability to "see" events happening in other places or time through the Force. The Chatos Academy helped Asavian control this technique, and taught him how to focus its power on specific locations. Asavian also realized that sometimes he would experience visions when not using Farsight, and when he discussed this with the Masters, they told him they were Force Visions. When Asavian asked if they could train him in this art, the Masters informed Asavian none of them had any experiance in this art, and to seek instruction in other places. In spite of this, Asavian, through his years of intense study of the Force, established himself as a eager learner, and devote student of both aspects of the Force. And soon, Asavian graduated from the Chatos Academy at the age of 14, one of the youngest students ever to graduate, and earned the title "Paladin". After graduating from the Academy, a team of Jedi from the planet Ossus came to learn from the Academy, and Asavian saw in the Jedi a chance of learning even greater knowledge, so Asavian joined the Jedi and returned with them to Ossus to learn from them. Asavian soon realized the path of the warrior was not for him, but he still wanted to be useful in combat, so with the help of the Jedi Masters, he learned how to wield influence and improve his allies abilities while hampering enemies, as well as other techniques. Asavian delved into the great Ossus library and learned much about the Force, old techniques, and even about ancient civilizations such as the Kwa, Gree, Sharu, Rakata, and even finds references to someones called "The Architects". Asavian also traveled back and forth from Tython to learn from the holocrons located in the Tythonian Library. After years of studying under the Jedi, Asavian was granted the rank of Jedi Knight. Even though Asavian was happy among people who were just like him, he was confused how the Jedi openly disregarded Bogan, the Dark Side, and soon felt the Jedi were too close-minded about Bogan. While the Jedi feared Bogan, Asavian thought that through studying Bogan, they could understand and use Borgan to it's full potential. Asavian began to share his ideas about Bogan with his closest friend, a fellow Jedi Knight named Xendor, and they both started to share their thoughts on what to do about it. But while Asavian wanted to stay below the Jedi's radar, Xendor took a more vocal approach, openly calling out the Jedi Council on their unwillingness to study anything that wasn't focused solely on Ashla, the Light Side. Due to Xendor outbursts, Asavian forced Xendor to come with him on a journey to learn from other Force cultures to get Xendor away from the Council. They traveled to many planets known for studying the Force, as well as exploring unknown regions of space. It was during this trip, while visiting Asavian's home world of Palawa, they encountered Arden Lyn, the Steel Hand of Palwa, and after many talks with her on the nature of the Force, she decided to join them. They all became great friends while traveling, and even Xendor and Arden began a relationship, which Asavian whole-heartly encouraged. After years of traveling, they finally returned to Ossus, hoping the Jedi council had taking to their views. But the Council did not change their views, and Asavian and Xendor discussed the possibility of having to go behind the Jedi Council if they didn't change quickly. They laid out plans for an academy in which all views on the Force would be accepted, and they even settled on a planet, Lettow. Finally, Xendor was unable to wait any longer, he approached the High Council for their blessing to open a academy to focus on the study of Bogan. And when the High Council refused to sanction his academy, Asavian and Xendor decided it was time to start to open their Academy. Quietly leaving the Order, they went to Lettow where they met with Arden who had been gathering potential teachers from various Force cultures such as the Dai Bendu, Followers of Palawa, the Kashi Mer Guardians of Breath, Baran Do, and Asavian's own Chatos Academy. At first their Academy only attracted a few students, but soon their Academy began to have huge amounts of students hoping to study what the Jedi had forbidden them from studying. The Vision It was sometime during this Asavian experienced a vivid Force Vision of a planet, a planet that would die each night only to be reborn the next morning. Asavian not only saw a planet, but he also saw a trio of people, a man shrouded in Darkness, a female in Light, and a elder above both of them, with the elder repeating saying "Come". When Asavian awoke, he realized he was shaking, and having the first headache he had had since the Academy, with this headache being the most intense he had ever experienced. Mortis...... Asavian went straight to Xendor to inform him of his vision. After telling Xendor of his vision, Asavian told him he had to go to planet, he felt someone calling to him from across the galaxy, and that he hoped Xendor would stay out of trouble while he was gone. But Xendor shocked Asavian by insisting on coming with Asavian to this planet to ensure his friend's safety. Knowing that convincing Xendor to stay would be near impossible, Asavian told him to take another ship and follow him closely, and to be ready to flee at any sign of danger. They both soon arrived at a seemly uninhabited system, which then Xendor questioned Asavian's vision's accuracy. But soon afterwards, their ships went dark, and they were suddenly pulled to what seemed like a planet size Monolith in which they both blacked out. When Asavian awoke, he realized he was in a stone room, after getting his thoughts in order, Asavian realized he needed to know where he was. Asavian was stunned when he felt the Force was intensely strong in the structure, and when he used his farsight, he realized the entire planet felt alive with the Force. But when Asavian opened the door, he found himself confronted by the beautiful woman he had seen in his vision. Asavian was so shocked, he almost didn't hear her say, "The Father will meet with you now." Stunned and confused, Asavian realized he had little choice but to follow the woman to this Father to get his answers. Along the way, Asavian continued to ask the woman questions, such as who she was, where he was, and who was "The Father." And she answered by cryptically said she was "The Daughter", they were home, and "The Father" was........ "The Father". So Asavian was barely shocked when he arrived at the center of the structure and found the elder from his vision waiting, when asked why he was here, The Father replied, "Let us talk." From The Father, Asavian learned he was on a planet named Mortis, in which The Father kept his children, The Son and The Daughter from harming the galaxy. And after ensuring that Xendor was safe, The Father offered to allow them to learn from him. Asavian and Xendor eagerly accepted the offer, and The Father told them of his view of the Force, and his purpose in it as well as his children's. After spending a few days, Xendor asked if he may leave the planet to return to their Academy, to which The Father said he was free to leave whenever he desired. Xendor told Asavian it was time to return, to which Asavian flatly refused to do, stating this was an opportunity that came 1 in 1,000,000,0000,000,000,000,000 lifetimes, and that he would stay until he could learn no more. Xendor understood his old friend's desire to learn and told Asavian there would always be a spot at the Academy for him. And with that, Xendor left Mortis, and Asavian knew Xendor would never return, so at 28, Asavian turned to his studies with The Father. Through many years, Asavian learned from The Father, eagerly absorbing everything he could from the ancient being. Asavian learned everything from The Celestial's history to to the basic human history, insight into the Force, the true meaning of balance, how to perceive his own visions, advanced Force abilites, such as Force-Walking, Drain Knowledge, and Consume Lifeforce, how to create illusions and make them come to life, and how to wield his abilities on a far greater scale through intense focus. The Father became a father figure to Asavian, who didn't know his own father. And as the years went on, The Son and The Daughter became Asavian's family, a family Asavian really knew and loved. Even though at first The Son hated Asavian, and vice versa, but after many years, they grew to respect each other, through The Son was immeasurably more powerful than Asavian could ever hope to be. And at first Asavian believed The Daughter to be arrogant and self-righteous, but after studying with each other, Asavian teaching her about the outside world, and The Daughter teaching Asavian about the secrets of Ashla. After studying for over 5,000 under the Father, kept alive by the Force that permeated throughout the planet, Asavian began to feel that his life was coming to an end, and decided he wanted to see the galaxy one more time before he passed and began making preparations to leave Mortis. Although The Ones were saddened by his decision, they understood why he was making it and helped him prepare. And on the last day on Mortis, when Asavian was about to board his ship, he was stopped by The Ones, who said they had prepared some gifts for him, for The Ones said he would need them in the future. Although puzzled, Asavian neverless accepted them. The Son granted him an enhanced form of Asavian's personal armor, imbued with the Force. The Daughter gave Asavian a necklace with a crystal taken from the Monastery's massive crystal which would enhance his force abilities. Finally, The Father said he had already given his gift, and that it was already on Asavian's ship. With the final good-byes, Asavian left Mortis, and the only family he had known. The Return As soon as Asavian left Mortis, he blacked out. Wakening up, Asavian realized he felt younger, stronger, and faster, and found he was back to his 28 year old body, immediately pulling up his ship's calendar, Asavian was shell-shocked to discover only 2 weeks had passed since he had left the Lettow's Academy. Asavian then understood why The Ones said he would need the gifts, they knew what would happen when he left Mortis. And with a heavy heart from leaving The Ones, but he also had a lighter heart from realizing that Xendor and Arden would still be alive. Asavian then set course for the Lettow's Academy. The War Asavian soon arrived at the Academy, and reunited with his old friends. Taking back his position as a teacher, Asavian took on a group of learners as his personal students. He oversaw their training personally and taught them much about the Force and how to use it effectively. He taught them a style of combat practiced by Xendor and him, Niman. But, a several months, the Jedi Council finally decided to take action against their Academy and had declared war against them. Asavian, Xendor, and Arden Lyn became increasingly worried about how they would deal with this issue when they heard that the Jedi had raised a massive army against them. They finally decided the only way to fight the Jedi army, was to raise an army of their own. And due to his natural leadership and charisma, Xendor was appointed as General of their army, The Legions of Lettow. Asavian and Xendor both wanted a swift end to the war to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, so they created a plan to strike at the heart of the Jedi, Ossus. The Legion attacked Ossus in a massive strike in which both sides clashed in halls of the Jedi Temple. During the battle, Asavian personally lead the assault into the Great Library, copying most of the most important texts onto his own Datacron. But the battle ended in defeat when Jedi reinforcements turned the tide of the battle in their favor. Asavian first took command of a army at the battle of Brentaal IV, using his Force ability in conjunction with his superior tactics to win the battle for the Legion. Asavian proved his ability in strategy throughout several campaigns during the war, often having less men and supplies than the Jedi. The war swiftly turned against the Legion though, forced to commit their forces to several fronts, the Legion simply didn't have enough manpower to hold back the overwhelming amount of Jedi forces. They were forced back into Republic space. Xendor soon met with Asavian and Arden, they figured out that the Jedi were attempting to turn the Republic against them by forcing the war into Republic space. Xendor attempted to warn the Republic about the dangers of the Jedi but the Republic ignored the warnings and branded him a warlord. The worst defeat came at the Battle of Columus, where Jedi, lead by Awdrysta Pina, The Green Blade, managed to split Xendor and his personal guard from the bulk of his army. Xendor and his guard fought hard against Master Pina and his forces, but was slain in single combat by Pina. With Xendor dead, Arden took command of the Legion, despite her argument that Asavian should take command. But Asavian said that Arden and Xendor were always the public face of the Legion, so she should take command. So Arden ordered all legionaries to return to Lettow to gather their strength. But soon, Awdrysta Pina attacked the Academy with everything the Jedi had left. Arden and Asavian realized they had no chance of victory, so they began evacuations and told everyone to flee to the regions of space explored by Asavian and Xendor, unknown to the Republic. But Asavian would not leave the knowledge he acquired behind, so he headed to the Lettow Academy's library to gather the data. When Asavian reached the library, he copied all the data into his personal holocron, one he had been working on for months. Asavian then headed to the hanger, before he realized his students had not been evacuated. But when he reached their dormitory, he found Jedi slaughtering his students. Enraged, Asavian unleashed his full power on the Jedi, unprepared and inexperienced to Asavian's power, their minds were obliterated. Out of all his students, only 2 survived, and Asavian ensured they got away safely. And Asavian then left in his personal starfighter. The Aftermath Asavian fled to Coruscant, to escape into the huge population of the planet. It was there that Asavian heard the news that the Jedi had eradicated the remaining followers of the Legions of Lettow, and of the death of Arden Lyn. Asavian became infuriated at the Republic and Jedi, who hunted down his friends even after they were defeated. But the Jedi weren't done, one day, Asavian was ambushed at his home but despite the fact Asavian defeated them, he had to flee the planet, pursued by the Jedi. The Jedi took to the sky, attempting to shoot him down. Unfortunately, his starfighter was damaged by the Jedi so when he jumped into hyperspace, the ship couldn't make it all the way through. Asavian's starfighter came out of hyperspace over an unknown planet, and crashed on the surface. When he awoke, he discovered his ship had been destroyed beyond repair, but Asavian managed to recover his personal belongings and his holocron. When Asavian explored the area, he stumbled upon an unknown species. Unable to comprehend their language, Asavian was forced to drain the knowledge from one of the natives. Able to communicate with them now, Asavian learned the natives were called Gormak, but as an outsider, not many of the Gormak trusted him. So Asavian stayed out of contact with the natives, only coming down from his cave in the hills for supplies, or to talk to one of the only Gormak tribes to trust him.The Gormak called him, The One From Beyond The Stars, often asking for tales of the outside worlds. One day, while meditating in his cave, Asavian received a vision of the galaxy going through millenniums, but he endured. Taking the vision to mean he had another purpose, Asavian began to research ways to preserve his life, Asavian settled on the only method available, a Obliette. But knowing he couldn't do it alone, Asavian employed the local Gormak tribe to help him build the obliette. Using his ability of transfer knowledge, Asavian implanted the design into the tribe of Gromak, and using the parts of his downed starfighter, they were able to build a obliette in Asavian's cave. And upon finishing the stasis field, Asavian placed himself in the Obliette, and entered suspended animation. Unfortunately, the technology was flawed, and Asavian remained fully conscious, but unable to move. This was torture to Asavian, but it gave him time to think, and eventually, through intense focus through his Mortis necklace, Asavian was able to channel his Force Sight and monitor events unfolding on the planet. Asavian saw the Sith and Jedi come to the planet, the enslavement of the Gormak, the Gormak being taught the Force, the creation of the Voss, the hatred that the Gormak had for the Voss, and the birth of Sel-Makor. Battle with Sel-Makor Asavian watched helpless as the dark entity known as Sel-Makor began to influence the native Gormak to attack their cousins, the Voss. Angered by Sel-Makor's dark influence, Asavian began to influence the Voss through granting them visions or manifesting as Force Phantoms to bring them closer to where he rested. Through his visions to them, Asavian managed give the Voss the details on how to build a city above his tomb, a city where they would be safe. The city became the center of life for the Voss, helped by Asavian, they fought off both Gormak and Sel-Makor's avatars. Asavian communicated to the Voss through visions or the phantoms he could create, and told them whatever they did, they must never enter The Nightmare Lands. The Voss listened to Asavian for decades, until one day, after a massive Gormak attack, one Voss Commando, tired of the constant fighting, told his people they could finish off the Gormak army, and finally be at peace if they joined with him. Many of the Voss, wishing for peace, joined with him and marched towards the Nightmare lands. Asavian couldn't help the Voss in the Nightmare Lands, and the Voss Commandos fell to either Gormak or to Sel-Makor's influence. Without the majority of their Commandos, the city was virtually undefended, and the Gormak knew that, and lead by some of Sel-Makor's avatars, attacked the city. The Voss scattered, and the Gormak sacked the city. While the Gormak sacked the city, Sel-Makor was drawn to Asavian's tomb, and when he discovered Asavian, Sel-Makor's essence left his avatar and attempted to take control of Asavian. It became a battle of wills, Asavian's mastery vs Sel-Makor's dark power, a battle that would continue for for than 6,000 years. The city, it's name known only to Asavian now, became known as The Ruined City. Culturally the city is now synonymous with mistakes, failure and regret, though not even the Mystics seem to recall how that reputation was forged, the secret lost to time. 20,000 Years Later Asavian's tomb remained virtually untouched for over 20,000 years, avoided by the Gormak, as well as the Voss. But during the Great Galatic War, a Imperial Strike Team crashed on Voss, and came to the Ruined City seeking shelter. And the Team rediscovered Asavian's tomb deep beneath The Ruined City. Despite the team's unwillingness to disturb the tomb, the team leader, a Sith named Lord Asavian forced them to deactivate the Oubliette, and finally, Asavian awoke. Finally free of Sel-Makor, and believing the Sith to be a avatar of Sel-Makor, Asavian quickly slew the whole team using the force. But the Sith, Asavian kept alive and drained the Sith's memories and lifeforce. With the Sith's memories now added to his own, he took the name Asavian, managed to influence the Gormak to rebuild the drowned starship, and after 20,000 years, departed Voss. The Lost Years 15 years passed in which Asavian's activities are unknown, whether he was establishing himself using Asavian's identity as a sith, hopping from planet to planet, working with others, or studying the Force is unknown. The Sacking of Coruscant Asavian appeared briefly in the Sacking of Coruscant, personally leading the charge into the Jedi Archives. Asavian was responsible for slaying several powerful jedi, including Jedi Master Ultion, one of the Masters on the Council of First Knowledge. He spared the Master's apprentice, Sovelis, for he was unarmed. Asavian's display of power during the battle earned the respect of the strike team's leader, Darth Malgus, and they would encounter each other in the years to come. Brief Time with The Dread Masters Asavian finally resurfaced as a Dread Commander of the reborn Dread Masters, following the original Dread Masters defeat on Oricon. He established himself as a scholar and helped recover many artifacts that could help their cause. Unfortunately, Asavian joined at a turbulent time for the Masters, their leader, Rampage, had disappeared. The Masters were beginning to fracture under various power-plays, which Asavian avoided, not wanting to become a pawn in their games. As time went on, Asavian took on bigger roles within the Masters, and helped several grow stronger. Just when it looked liked The Masters would survive, one Dread Master, Parasitus, overstepped his authority and attempted to take full command of them all. This brazen power-play fractured the Council with each Dread Master going their separate way. This act taught Asavian how arrogance can sometimes overcome reason. So taking all the relics he could, Asavian disappeared once more from public eye. Joining the Imperium After a few months in the shadows, Asavian resurfaced after having a vision of a great power coming out of Voss, and shaping the galaxy. Realizing this must be his purpose for being in this time period, Asavian ventured to Voss to join this great empire, The Sith Imperium. Time as Supreme Commander After joining the Imperium, he became a necromancer in the Ministry of Mysteries and Ancient Knowledge, but soon after the Imperium's losses in the Hutt War, Asavian knew he had to use his tactical mind once more. After discussing with the Lord Emperor about his theory, they created the Office of Tactics and Strategy which he took command of. While at this position, Asavian was instrumental in the retrieval of Princess Vindictiva and the distraction on Corellia. For this he was granted the Imperium Medal of Honor. And afterwards, he was elevated to Head of the Ministry of Military Offense and Strategy. Afterwards he returned to his cave on Voss to return his holocron detailing his life, beliefs, travels, and his abilities as well as how to use them. He now leads the ministry abroad his personal Harrower-Class Dreadnought The Celestial Void. During Asavian's 8 years as Supreme Commander and Head of the Ministry of War, he lead the Imperium Military to numerous victories in the Hutt War, crippling them and securing the Imperium border along the Hutt's territories. He was also responsible for pushing the Hutt's military back into their own territory, and eventually secured a treaty with the Hutts giving the Imperium access to new trade routes and expanded borders into Hutt territory in exchange for ending hostilites. After Asavian's campaign against the Hutts was over, he took to restructuring the Imperium Military into a more effective force. He gave more slack to the Admirals and Moffs under his command, allowing them to better act on their own. Asavian's partnership with the Ministry of Technology saw many improvements to the Imperium's Navy, such as better ship armor and new weapon armaments, such as the Firestorm Cannon. He also spent this time personally traveling to the different fleets under his command and meeting with their commanders. This act gained Asavian great respect in his ministry from all his officers and Moffs. Eventually, worried of the Republic's advances in the war, Asavian created a plan to strike at the Core Worlds of the Republic, specifically Alderaan. Meeting with House Ulgo, Asavian began a secretive campaign to gather support for their Emperor's Claim to the Alderaanian Throne, and weaken the other Noble Houses. During this campaign, Asavian defeated House Alde, subjugated House Rist, and weakened House Organa and House Thul. Unfortunately, House Ulgo's leaders began to worry about putting a man on the Throne who wasn't of their house, and turned on the Imperium. Without a major Noble House supporting the Imperium, Asavian was forced to abandon the Alderaan campaign, but not before traveling tp Alderaan himself and slaying the Ulgo leader responsible for turning House Ulgo against the Imperium, Verion Ulgo. From the Republic, Asavian turned his focus on strengthening the Imperium's hold on their own sectors. Asavian started a several campaigns to defeat threats in Imperium Space and borders, from pirates fleets to outlaying border planets. These campaigns slightly increased Imperium Space, but more importantly strengthened the Imperium's hold on their sectors. With the borders strengthened, and no threats on the horizon, Asavian actually turned to developing a partnership with Grand Moff Loret, then the Minister of Production, Logistics, and Treasury. Together, they began focusing on improving the Imperium Shipyards at Saleucami and providing the means to increase the production of weaponry for the Military. Asavian also used this partnership to drastically improve his own Dreadnought, The Celestial Void. During Asavian's 8 years as Supreme Commander, he rarely was seen in the heart of Imperium Space, preferring to remain with the 8th Fleet, Asavian's personal fleet. Asavian spent almost all his time leading his ministry from the edges of Imperium Space or on the front lines, Asavian was not one to stay far away from a battle he was responsible for. Call to Retire After 8 years, Asavian was called back to Voss by the Lord Emperor himself. At one of the largest meeting in years, The Lord Emperor went about completely changing the High Council. It was during this, The Lord Emperor asked Asavian what was his request. Surprising everyone, Asavian requested to step down, though surprised, The Lord Emperor granted the request and when the Lord Emperor asked who should replace him, Asavian suggested Grand Moff Loret, to which the Lord Emperor also agreed. As a gift for his years of service, Asavian was given full command of ''The Celestial Void and it's crew. Asavian set course for the far reaches of the galaxy to search for lost knowledge. His travels took him to the Unknown Regions, deep space, the Maw Cluster in which he discovered Sinkhole Station, Wild Space, and even the Rishi Maze. Return to the Imperium After 3 years, Asavian returned to the Imperium where he took the position of Minister of Mysteries, Lore, and Ancient Knowledge. Asavian turned his ship, The Celestial Void, into a huge repository of relics and ancient texts, as well as constructed an artifact chamber on Mos Ares for colonists to study. Asavian has focused the Ministry more on gathering and studying the ancient secrets of the galaxy, and less on how to channel them into weapons. Since his return, Asavian participated in the Imperium Civil War, siding with the Imperial Regent. Asavian believed the only way to ensure the safety of the Imperium was to end the war as quickly as possible. Setting The Celestial Void to leave known space to ensure it's safety as well as the relics contained within. Taking his Terminus-Class destoryer, The Void, he joined the Imperial fleet in the battle against the rebel forces lead by Darth S'rahnia. Asavian, as a master tactician, was instrumental in the strategies used during the battle, serving "with distinction". The battle ended with the return of the Lord Emperor, and during the meeting afterwards, Asavian was caught by surprise by the assassination of the Lord Emperor and Imperial Regent. Reacting quickly, Asavian was one of the first people to secure the Crowned Prince against further threats. Under the new Emperor (more later) Family Asavian's only family known to the public is his daughter Vemara. Born during Asavian's lost years, Asavian shows great love and affection for his daughter. The mother unknown, Asavian refuses to talk about her mother or even where Vemara was born, that remains a secret to only him and Vemara. Vemara inherited her father's Force ability and she strives to be like her father. Asavian takes it upon himself to teach her all he can about the Force and to be there for her like his father never was. Personality & Traits'' '' "I awoke to find that twenty-thousand years had gone by—all I knew and all I loved compressed into history then dismissed as myth. Not even dust remains of those who were dear to me. I have outlived planets, and the very constellations are scrambled and strange. I am alone in a way none of you can possibly imagine." -Asavian A relatively new figure among the Sith, Asavian is known for showing more self-restraint than his fellow Lords, rarely succumbing to the passions and emotions that powered the dark side of the Force. His personal motives and passions are unclear to all; he showed very little interest in concerning himself with the squabbles and power struggles so common among the Sith. Asavian instead focuses his influence on his ministry, developing allies and a good reputation with his followers. Asavian rarely allows emotions to cloud his judgement, and keeps a clear head in all situations. Asavian rarely fights battles on the frontlines, prefering to plan and manipulate events from the front. Some have said this is a sign of weakness, but those who have faced Asavian in combat will dispute this as untrue, saying his command of the Force is powerful and should be feared. Asavian is a solitary man, standing in the shadows and out of public view most of the time. The only people Asavian holds affection for now is his family, and will go to great lengths to protect them. Use of Phantoms Force phantoms were the product of an elaborate Sith ritual that allowed a darksider to create lifelike apparitions from the siphoned Force energy of another life form, irrespective of sentience, and project them across the expanse of the cosmos. An ability that required considerable mental reserve and strength of will, Force phantoms manifested in the physical realm and served whatever inclinations that their creator desired. Conjurers frequently appeared as themselves, with full access to their arsenal of Force abilities and lightsaber skill and fully capable of inflicting harm. Learned through Asavian's use of Flow-walking, Asavian uses this technique often. Asavian almost never leaves his ship The Celestial Void, preferring to use phantoms to communicate with others or attend Council Meetings. Asavian rarely will attend to matters personally, only when commanded by the Emperor, or a matter of great importance occurs. In Asavian's long history with the Imperium, he has only attended events in person 4 times, the first his initiation, the second his promotion to the High Council, and the third the Civil War space battle and the assassination of the Emperor, and the last when Salvatus called the Council to explain their actions during the Civil War. (( In RP, unless specified by me, assume I am a phantom. But as a phantom, I am more vulnerable to Force negation or drain techniques. Also, in RP battles, I will take a penalty to rolls as the rounds continue symbolizing the lose of Force power, used up in attacks, of the phantom. Other than that, not much will change )) Notable Powers and Abilities "There are techniques in the Force, against which there is no defense." - Kreia, aka Darth Traya Sith Battle Illusionary- An ability unique to Asavian, Asavian can use this ability to control a person's 5 senses conpletely. The illusions are so powerful that it would cause the victim's body to believe the illusion, causing a victim to begin to physically show the effect of the illusion. These illusions were indistinguishable from reality. With no effort, Asavian can use this power on a small amount of people, but for a large amount of people, like a fleet, it would require Asavian to remain in an unbroken state of meditation. Through intense training, Asavian is able to use this ability across vast distances, and if used on a small amount of people, and if he visualizes his targets, he can even use this ability across the galaxy. Battle Meditation- Even though Asavian has created his own version of Battle Meditation , Asavian can still use the orginal version of Battle Meditation just as well as he can with his version. Drain Knowledge- If Asavian is in close proximity of a person, Asavian can enter their mind and drain certain knowledge or memories from a person, and can even inplant knowledge and memories. And by laying a hand on another person's flesh long enough, he can drain the individual's entire sum of memories and knowldege, leaving them a empty husk without their identity. Consume Lifeforce- If Asavian connects with anouther person's body, Asavian can drain the person's Lifeforce, and turn back the strain time has on his body. Asavian can use this ability to prolong his life far past his normal life span. Force Siphon- If Asavian is in close proximity of a person, Asavian can sap a person's connection to the Force, increasing his own Force power while decreasing the opponent's Force. Force Sight- Force Sight enhances the bearer's visual and spatial perception, allowing the user to "see" far beyond their range of vision through the Force. The more the user focuses, the farther and clearer the user's sight becomes. Force Barriers- Asavian is temporarily able to protect himself from all attacks by incasing himself with the Force. No one can touch him while he is using this ability, although Asavian can only use this ability for a few minutes. Force Lightning- Asavian's Force Lightning is vastly more powerful from a typical Sith Lord. Asavian can even call down Force Storms to hit multiple enemies with this power. Tutaminis - through the Force, Asavian can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Tutaminis includes abilities such as Absorb Energy, Dissipate Energy, Force absorb, Force absorption, and Negate Energy. Asavian,in his real body, can use this techniques in incredable ways. One example of Asavian's use of this technique is deflecting lightsabers strikes with his own body, and suffering no injures as a result. Mnemotherapy- Mnemotherapy (also known as vein routing) was a Force technique used to visualize the target's memories and eradicate them. This would leave the person with no recollection of the memories destroyed, and no way to retrieve them. Force Phantoms- Force phantoms were the product of an elaborate Sith ritual that allowed a darksider to create lifelike apparitions from the siphoned Force energy of another life form, irrespective of sentience, and project them across the expanse of the cosmos. An ability that required considerable mental reserve and strength of will, Force phantoms manifested in the physical realm and served whatever inclinations that their creator desired. Conjurers frequently appeared as themselves, with full access to their arsenal of Force abilities and lightsaber skill and fully capable of inflicting harm. Holocron Creation- Through his studies, Asavian has learned the ancient art of creating a holocron, and has even created his own holocron. Visions- Through intense meditation or sometimes just at random, Asavian experiences vivid visions of the past and future. And through his training with the Voss mystics, his visions have become vastly longer, clearer, and easier to understand. Flow-Walking- Using this technique, one could observe the past and future through the Force. When using this method, it is important to remain attached and anchored in the real world, or else risk losing oneself to the flow. Mind-Walking - From the Mind Walkers on Sinkhole Station, Asavian learned how to separate his mind from his body in order to go to a realm of the Force called Beyond Shadows. Intellect- Asavian is able to anticipate and plan several steps ahead of all his opponents, and is a master strategist, tactician, and manipulator. Lightsaber Combat- Asavian is trained in Form I: Shii-Cho and Form VI: Niman, and mostly uses Form VI: Niman. Due to Asavian's powers being most effective at a distance, he is very ineffective at close-quarters combat, and would stand no chance against a trained dualist. Category:Inactive Personnel